


A Test of Your Skill

by rustedautomaton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I don't know how many of these to put ever so I just put very few., Smut, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedautomaton/pseuds/rustedautomaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're given a simple enough challenge with very simple rules. You're supposed to win against normal people on the game of her choice. She's allowed to mess with you to make you lose however she wants. You're easily going to win but then she cranks it up a notch. Can you manage to win or will she reap the spoils?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Your Skill

The empty black of the TV flickers to life as you power on your console, screen showing the title of your game to the room as you stay on the start screen of your Mario Kart game. You get all comfortable in your seat and let yourself calm down for this. Your palms already get sweaty on your controller and you wipe them dry on your pant legs, sighing quietly as you click the A button to advance screens. There's nothing to it, you'll end up winning just like you said you would. There's not a person in the world that could kick your ass at this game and you know it.

You flip through the screens once again, starting up an online game with people you really don't know and prepare to show them up. And you will because, after all, you are Sollux Captor, and you'll be damned if you aren't the best gamer on this side of Alternia. Your little in game racing card says so with a ridiculous ratio of wins to losses. You can do this. Nothing to it.

You can hear her ridiculous giggle from beneath your headphones and you half twitch at the sound. Aradia came over a while ago and as the devious little jerk she is, she devised a little plan, a game for you to play. She didn't give too many rules or explanations. Just that you were to beat real people in Mario Kart while she messes with you. If you did, you'd get to mess with her right back for the rest of the day. Throw tomatoes at her, spin her around in the air, whatever you really want to. But if you lose, an impossibility as you're the best at Mario Kart, she's given one free thing to do to you with no consequences whatsoever. You saw absolutely no risk at this bet at all so you took the bait just like that. 

You've readied yourself just like you would any time you were to play a game: get in your most comfortable office chair, sit around in pajama pants, slip on your headphones, and just play. You ready up your character and cart, selecting your choice of level and going. Four races, just have to beat everyone like that and with whatever this jerk of a woman behind you is going to do. Rainbow Road starts up and you mentally thank the world for giving you this first. It really isn't as hard as everyone makes it out to be.

You retain complete control of your character the whole way through the level, not falling of or messing up once. As much as she would hope they would mess you up, her attempts at tickling you fall flat and do absolutely nothing to your progress. She's going to have to try much much harder than that if she wants to ruin your chances at completely owning at this game. Which is immediately obvious when you come in first place and have to wait for the other people to finish the race at all. You turn in your chair to stick your tongue out at her for losing at her game so far and she just puffs her cheeks out at you and grumbles under her breath.

"Yeah, well you've still got three rounds to go bone bag, I've still got tricks up my sleeves!"

"You're wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt Megido, you've got no sleeves."

She puffs up her cheeks once more at you and glares you down until you turn around in your seat back to the screen, snickering at yourself. You don't blame her for the choice in attire, after all, it's the hot season here and the sun is out and everything feels like it's melting at this point. But your attention is on the game ahead of you and nothing else. That's the only important thing at this moment. Round two is played on an old course that's got an extremely simple shape. Good for you considering your agitator has a ridiculous method of fucking with you this time: covering your eyes with her hands. But with the amount of times you've played this course, and the little slits of sight you have from between her fingers, you manage to play the level well enough. You get just about no items ever, but you still end up in second place by the end of the race. Which keeps your rank at number one for the four race tournament.

Your arms are up in the air as you turn back to her and put one of your hands to your forehead in the shape of an L. She's not even going to come close to winning this challenge no matter what she does and it's making you so proud of yourself. Especially when her face lights up with anger or some similar emotion and she stomps off to a different room as the course selection screen pops up. This is live racing, you can't wait for her. You just ready up and laugh as this just becomes so much more easy for you. One of the Bowser's Castle courses, how nice and easy.

About the time you finish the first lap, you see your hive guest come back into the room out of the corner of your eyes, distinctly more grey than you remembered before but not really paying attention to her. After all, these assholes are throwing blue shells at you and using lightning bolts and just screwing you over in so many ways. You still won't lose to them though, they aren't good enough for that.

Eyes focused on the screen, all you feel at first is just your pajama's being tugged down and out from under you, down to just being piled at your feet. You don't really care to check out what's happening at first, considering it's just her being a jerk to you probably and there's other people right on your tail. You quickly take them out with a banana peel or two and finally look down as you're being pulled slightly forward on your chair. You're greeted with the sight of her face getting all acquainted with the look of your thighs and groin before he takes to nipping at your inner thighs. A vibration of the controller pulls your eyes back to the screen but your mind is effectively torn from the game.

"Aradia.. who.. what are you doing??"

Her lips trail up your leg, leaving little hickeys along the skin as she does before her lips rest on your crotch, right above anything important and she kisses ever so lightly at the skin. You can feel her lips peel up into a smirk against you and her warm breath tingles against your sensitive flesh as she talks back to you. "We did agree that I could do anything, didn't we?"

Your words aren't even that as they slip through your lips and you just try to focus back on your game. She wants to turn this up to eleven, then fine, you'll bring your A-game, you'll break out the masterful knowledge of how to ignore people. You've ignored worse and paid less attention to more interesting things. After all, all she's doing is kissing and breathing at the moment, not like you can't just ignore these little things.

Or at least, you could ignore them until she decides to take it up another notch, not letting you get any slack on this agreement. Her fingers ghost around the edge of your unaroused sex, teasing the outer extremities of you ever so lightly before she lets a finger slip into your nook and explore the depths of your nethers. You shiver and groan a little at her motion, hips instinctively rolling forward against her hand, and you swerve a little in your game and end up off the edge. You grumble a little bit as you get dropped back onto the track and try your best to continue your game. Luckily for you, you're still in first. But you're just not going to be given any time to rest.

Her tongue joins her finger in you and groan and arch your back away from your seat even more. Certainly if anyone could keep a cool head during all of this, it could be you, right? You feel your dual lengths start to unsheathe themselves from inside you and they're greeted near instantly with warm breaths against their tips and soft lips pressed against them. Warm soft lips ghost down one length and a rough tongue is brought back up the length of another. You're honestly focusing more on the attentions you're being given right now, and it's showing. Luckily the round ends with you only in second place, though this time, you notice you're only two points from being over taken. 

You're no longer sure you can do this.

The last round starts up and you immediately peg it as a more difficult version of your first round, back on the dreaded course everyone seems to hate. Red lips leave stains against your bulges, now coiling around themselves to help you urge yourself on to a blissful end. An end you want to desperately avoid right now and stray away from. You just want to win this damned game already and get your prize.

Results like that will only happen in your dreams it seems though, her lips now open wide as she directs the tip of your bulge into her mouth, tongue experimentally toying with it before giving more attention to you as your body quakes beneath her actions and your lips let free a long moan. Why couldn't she do this at a time you could enjoy it? She really never does let up as she takes the whole thing into her mouth, something you didn't think she would, or even could do. You feel the end of her mouth, you feel your lengths bumping against the back of her throat and her tongue playing with your bulges and your mind fogs up.

Your driving starts to fumble as you bump into the fences and fall off the track again and again. She bobs a bit on your lengths and you squirm in your chair, your skin all tingly and your breathing labored. She lets another finger join her first inside your nook, and even lets a third in to prove her point ever more. Each motion of her head, each stroke of her tongue, each pulse of her fingers into you makes you moan like an animal and squirm beneath her every motion. She really wants you to lose this race and god are you letting her get what she wants.

The race ends about the same time she brings you to your release, the disappointed grumble of your character in last place drowned out by your voice echoing in the room, the shaky moan of her name lingering for a moment as you fall into the throes of bliss. You're panting as you fall backwards into your chair, almost out of energy as you try and roll your hips to get more from her. She's already removed herself from you completely, standing up tall in her lessened attire than before, idly sucking on her fingers that brought you to your peak with a devilish grin on her face.

She flicks off the console and crouches back down in front of you in your chair, elbows on your legs. One finger toys with the tips of your bulges, currently remaining coiled around each other and laying against your bare stomach. Her other hand cradles her face while she stares up at you. Your eyes notice the bits of yellow fluids marring her face, sticking to her dark red lips before she laps them up with a swift stroke of her tongue. You just wanted this to end here, she just seems to be doing everything she can to keep you aroused. Probably to screw with you more.

She lightly pinches the tip of one of your bulges, using the grip to move them around slowly in a circle. She continues to stare at you, almost lazily, boredly, even with her smirk stuck to her face. Her voice sounds so commanding, so powerful, and you're not sure if you're imagining it or not. She's never sounded this in control. You want to whine about it at her, but she won fair and square. Hate it or not, you have to oblige her with her gift.

"Hmm... what do I want to do with the boney boy? Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm."

She stands up in front of you and your eyes more or less focus on the bulge that's beneath her panties. You can see the tip of her maroon length peaking from the lacy edge of her underwear and it almost makes you want to cry. Why can't you just not have to deal with this woman tormenting you with all this sexual stuff?

She leans up close to you and kisses you on the lips. You half taste yourself on hers and you're not entirely sure if that's something you wanted to ever do. Her hand grabs at yours and she pulls you from your (now ruined) chair and tugs you along to a different spot. Your legs are still shaky from your release so it's a welcome invitation when you get to the couch to just lay down upon it, even if she was the one who pushed you down onto it. She stands before you for a moment before she lets her smirk take over her face once again, and she slips her panties down and off and places them into your hands. You're admittedly staring at places you shouldn't just be staring at and you don't notice them in your hands until a foot bumps against your torso and rocks you about on the couch. She cross her arms atop her chest and taps a foot on the ground, waiting for you to do what she says, repeating herself after a moment.

"Soooooooollux, I told you to put them on, jeez. C'mon, you have to do as I say bones for brains."

Well that's actually not that bad of a punishment. You doubt it's the only thing she'll make you do, but it's so much better than anything else you can imagine. So you let yourself slip into her underwear and grumble a little as you feel them pin most of your bulges down beneath them. It's not a comfortable feeling but it could be worse. She could be doing exactly what she's doing right now. You squirm yet again as she feels against the outside of the panties, stroking the fabric and consequentally what's beneath it. She giggles and snickers as she sits down beside your legs and continues to do it. She just wants to see you squirm all day and all night, doesn't she.

"Is this r-really what you wanted to do if you won?"

She blows a raspberry at you and grinds her palm harder against your groin, pulling a low groan from you. "No silly, I was gonna make you be stupid and dumb looking, but you wouldn't just lose. So now I'm in this mood. And you're gonna help me you butt." Her fingers press the dark fabrics into your nook and push it around a little and you arch up off the couch in response. Her giggle makes her hand come to her face instead of being with you again before she stand up once again. Her bulge twines with her fingers as she introduces the two together and she strides up closer to your face. She swings her leg over you and kneels on the couch, right over your face. You look up at her in portions; first at her nook that she's carefully spreading a bit above you with her fingers, then at her bulge coiled aimlessly around her wrist like a bracelet. They scan up her more, examining her ample breasts pressing up against the final article of clothing on her, then to her face itself and her maroon stained lips puckered up in fake sadness. Her voice has a bit of a whine to it and she makes a light forced moan when she reaches up to grope herself through her shirt as she speaks.

"Won't you pleeeeeease help your dear matesprit with her problem here? Oh pleeeeeease Sollux?"

You don't really have a choice, but to be fair, you'd probably help her with such a problem if she were to ask normally. You do like seeing her happy. Even if you can't really see her all that well in this spot. A nod is the answer, which signals her to let herself descend a bit until she feels your lips against her skin. You kiss and lick at her first, mostly to get her back for teasing you earlier, but she doesn't really let you, pressing down a bit more to have your face flush against her crotch. All you really can do now is let your tongue press into her and feel her tense and shiver at the feeling. You look up for a moment to see if you can get a view of her reactions, but she's arched back away from you at the moment, and all you get is an eyeful of her pushing up shirt with the hand she's not steadying herself with, and groping at her breast, tweaking a nipple a bit.

She's plenty more generous and uncaring with the noises she makes, letting them float through the room as you continue to press your tongue around inside her nook, grinding the rough muscle against her sensitive spots. Her moans only increase when she switches her hand to her bulge, jerking herself off as she starts to roll her hips down against your face a bit. You're getting absolutely nothing from this other than tons of frustration, so you start to slip one of your hands down to play with yourself, seeing as they're doing nothing at the moment. She catches you before you can though and quickly grabs at both yours, directs them to her breasts, and gives them an introductory squeeze before she goes back to stroking herself and making a slew of lewd noises. You really want to get something from this but you do as she wants, grabbing and groping against her chest, occasionally giving her nipples a light squeeze of their own or tugging slightly on them. You don't have to want too long until her long and lengthy final moan slips past her tongue and she hits her peak. 

You and the couch are given a bit too much maroon to handle and are colored with her fluids as she slips herself down your chest, down onto your stomach, and consequentially, right atop your bulges. You can feel her pulse as she grinds against you lightly, red fluids slicking up your needy lengths. Her lips come upon yours and steal away some of her color from them, something she seems to enjoy more than you. The rash amounts of lust seem to have mostly drained from her, aside from the bits that keep her rolling her hips down upon you and your semi clothed twin bulges. She smiles a lot more softly this time as she kisses along your reddened cheeks, humming quietly.

"I've got one more round in me if you do Sollux."

For once, you smile back at her and give her a red mark on her cheek of her own. "I'd love to have your last round." She smiles at your stupid cheesy line and leans up to remove the last of her clothes from her body. Balling it up, she wipes away the remainder of her genetics from your face and sticks it beneath your head, to keep you from laying in the damp spot in the couch below you. You smile and nearly chuckle as she leans up off of you to push the panties down a bit, to grab at the top of your coiled bulges, and direct them up towards her nook. The chuckle does indeed come out as she slowly sinks down atop you, and her moaning comes back from its absence. When she's being nice with you about sex, it's actually kind of cute.

Her lips come upon yours and you match her pressure, kissing her back as she lets herself rock herself down upon your lengths. Her lips part to let her tongue forward and you return the favor as you both make the kissing more intimate. Her moans pour hot into your mouth and you savor them as you push yourself up into her, matching her rhythm. Your fingers find her breasts once again and squeeze at her flesh once more, her lips separating from yours as she arches back to let another moan out. Her arms drape over your shoulders as you sit up a bit, and her nails leave lines against your back as you let your mouth settle on her breast. You press your lips around a nipple, sucking light against it and letting your tongue trace against the areola. You pull more sounds from her than you thought she could make and every one makes her roll her hips down against you harder and quicker. As sweet and intimate as this started, it didn't really stay that way for long.

You feel her finish first, another orgasm leaving her shaking atop you after she tries to get every last drop of ecstasy from the actions, rolling down against you repeatedly. You don't add your bliss to the mix until she's just about done drawing every last bit of her release from herself. You try and do the same as she does, extending your peak as long as you can. You're both shaking a bit from your releases, gasping and quietly laughing at each other for no good reason. Probably just because you're glad you could share this experience with each other and no one else or something sappy like that.

She fails to hold herself up any more and collapses down atop of you, sharing the warmth of her body with you, and any of the fluids that may or may not be between the both of you. You feel yourself slip out of her and sigh happily as you pet the top of her head. You run your fingers through her hair a bit and she kisses at the edge of your jaw as you lay there in the afterglow. It's a nice silence for a moment, sweet and tender, before you notice the bit of sticky and slimy that's coating a good portion of either of your bodies. You slip a quick question to her about whether you should just stay here or shower this crap off. She doesn't seem to mind and gives you a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling into the side of your neck and yawning.

"I'm good with just laying here with your butt if you are."

You're not going to complain, this is nice the way it is. You wrap your arms about her and press your face down into her hair and give the top of her head a quick kiss. You can wash up later. Just going to enjoy the company of your matesprit right now. She gives you a sleepy kiss against the neck and you feel her lips curl up once more as she does.

"Wanna try another game tomorrow?"


End file.
